Operation 26
by RotIrn
Summary: Omegaverse Korrasami AU. Korra is the only known bender in the world. As she reaches maturity, her memories and insecurities fuel her fear of losing not only her home, but the only person who had ever given her unconditional acceptance.


**WARNINGS:** Strong MA+ for explicit f/f sex scenes. This is Omegaverse AU so Alpha/Beta/Omega heirarchy, heats, knotting, inexplicable ejaculating lady clit cock etc. This particular story also has mildly implied slavery.

Korra was full of nervous energy, Asami would be back today and she was excited to share her news. She had reached maturity, she was an Alpha.

She hadn't told anyone yet, the staff at the Sato mansion kept their distance from her as much as possible. Excited as Korra was, she had no intention of rushing out to regale the elderly grounds-keeper or reserved butler with her news of sexual maturity and Alpha status. Even just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine, the awkwardness would make her wish for the ground to swallow her whole. Although, given her earth bending skills, that was sort of possible.

With a sigh, she returned to pacing around her room, bouncing a little fire ball back and forth between her hands and trying to distract herself. She had lived at the Sato mansion for over eleven years now, her own tribe had been glad to see the back of her.

" _It's OK Korra, go ahead and show him what you can do." Korra peered up at the tribe elder for a moment, bending was what got her exiled out to this little shack in the first place, why was it suddenly OK? Maybe the stranger was here to help, maybe he would reassure the tribe that she was safe._

 _Taking a deep breath, Korra concentrated on the fire pit. The embers were starting to burn out but there was still a little life left in it. With a flick of her hand she made it roar back into life._

 _Concentrating carefully, she began to form images in the fire, intricate patterns, symbols and an extravagant finisher of several orbs of fire coming together and hovering above the fire pit before dissipating._

 _The stranger had a look of fear on his face, but after a moment he nodded his approval. After a few more displays he had remained suitably impressed. He asked questions directly to the tribe elder and generally ignored her other than to observe her skills._

" _She's old enough to be away from her parents?" The stranger, apparently, was not too familiar with children. He appeared to be trying to gauge how much additional stress someone of her age would give him on top of the whole bending thing. At the age of seven, Korra wasn't exactly self sufficient, but was old enough to follow orders and would normally have been helping the tribe by this point._

" _Hmm? Oh, yes! She's been housed out here for several months now, she will cope just fine and be little trouble to you," The elder replied._

 _Exiled to a shack. Little trouble? Even Korra herself was suspicious._

 _The stranger had stared at her again for some time then, eventually, nodded and turned towards the door. Hoping the man hadn't been put off, the tribe elder quickly gave Korra her daily food ration and followed him out of the shack. Korra had been left alone in the shack again as the two men headed back towards the compound._

 _The tribe elder returned with the stranger early the following morning, the two of them shook hands and the stranger approached her. After giving her a long look he pointed to his wagon, "You're coming with me now, bring anything you need. You won't be coming back."_

Korra approached the window, her view was full of lush grass, trees and more plants than she could name. It was completely different from the ice and snow her tribe survived in. She could remember the harsh snowstorms, the fire pits they would huddle around for warmth and the community spirit that bound them together.

She had once been sure she was happy there, even when her bending started causing problems her parents still adored her. That faded over time, the scorn and constant harassment by the rest of the tribe wore them down. She never saw her parents once she was sent to the shack, not even the day she left with the travelling trader. She never knew if it was because nobody told them she was being sent away or because they were just relieved it was over.

The trader hadn't been much for conversation, even now she couldn't think of a single time he had treated her as anything other than another a curiosity that might be his ticket to a life of luxury.

" _I've heard legends of powers like yours. You're never going to be understood in such a remote community, but in the cities? Well, your abilities will be a show no curiosity collector would pass up."_

His cheerful grin had been the worst part, he was wary of her but confident she was worth the risk. He was clearly not the saving grace she had hoped for.

The lands they travelled across those first few weeks had been an incredible sight, the snow had given way to greener land, thick forests and finally, a desert which spanned at least as far as the snow she had started in. The journey had not all been sight seeing though, every settlement or town was an opportunity for the trader and she was put to work as an attraction on most occasions.

 _Korra watched as the trader eagerly tried to garner interest in the selection of trinkets and garments he had collected from various regions. He had reasonable success at first but interest was starting to wane. It wouldn't be long before he put her to work._

 _The spectacle of her bending always drew a crowd in the larger towns and settlements. A mixture of curiosity and uncertainty would normally split the crowd, the curious were usually eager to ask the trader questions, and from there they would find themselves bargaining for his other goods._

 _Smaller towns were not so welcoming, fear usually outweighed the curiosity. The trader had stopped getting her to display in similar places after a mob had gathered to run them out of a small settlement. He hadn't fed her for three days after that incident._

Korra barely stopped herself from unleashing a torrent of fire, that incident had been the lowest point of her time with the trader, but it was probably not the easiest thing to explain when the mansion guards would inevitably question how her room came to be so melted and generally on fire.

The high point was the day she put on a bending display in a large town. Despite being surrounded by desert the town was busy. It had a refined air to it, it was obviously a wealthy place and many armed guards shadowed the inhabitants.

It was incredibly unnerving at first, surrounded by a crowd of curious people drawn out of their fancy villas, clearly expecting to be wowed. Cautious bodyguards watching her every move. The eyes of the trader flicking between her and the crowd, prepared to make his escape if necessary. It could easily have been the worst day of her life.

Yet it ended up being the exact opposite. That day was the first time anyone had approached her and shown no fear of her bending. Instead, there was fascination, excitement and maybe even awe. It was nearly as confusing as the fear and anger she normally faced.

 _Nervously continuing her display for the girl, she hoped she wouldn't screw anything up. There were several armed guards watching their interaction closely and she doubted the trader could talk them round if anything went wrong._

 _Bending the water from a fountain in the town square, Korra began weaving a stream of it towards her. Slowly swirling it above her head, between her and the girl, and teasingly above the crowd who stood uncomfortably, fearing an imminent soaking._

 _The challenging look from the girl almost made her risk being lynched for it. With a chuckle, she had returned the water to the fountain with a less than graceful finish. A little splash was better than a full on soaking, right?_

 _Her display was cut short as the trader approached her and pulled her back towards the wagon. She barely had time to contemplate what sort of punishment she was going to receive before he gruffly informed her they were to give a private display to an interested party. Korra looked back to see if the girl was still watching, but she was already being led away by an older man._

 _With barely enough time to process the disappointment she felt, Korra was rushed to an incredibly large villa. After being warily scrutinised by the guards, she was ushered inside and led to a decadent wash-room. A seemingly never-ending stream of house staff gave her a quick but thorough wash, scrubbing, and some clean clothing. Her hair was dried, brushed and, after a brief demonstration of fire bending, she was allowed enough free time to style it in her accustom manner._

 _Once the staff seemed reasonably satisfied, if considerably more wary, she was led out to a hallway and rejoined by the trader and yet another squad of guards. After looking her over several times, the trader nodded and the group walked down another larger hallway and through a set of doors._

 _She found herself in a large, high ceilinged room. It was lavishly decorated and had cool marble flooring to combat the nearly oppressive heat of the region. Vast, intricate carvings and sculptures dotted the room, along with, what were no doubt disgustingly expensive, pottery and paintings from around the world._

 _At the far end of the room, three rows of steps led up to a raised area. At the back of this area, large glass doors opened onto a balcony, and allowed light to pour into the room. On the raised area itself, plush cushions were dotted around a large, decorative seat. It was almost like a throne given it's grand design and positioning._

 _In her awe she had nearly failed to notice the occupant, the older gentleman she had seen with the girl earlier._

 _His black hair was beginning to grey and, even without the obvious stature and wealth, he was an imposing figure. Sitting silently, observing her through his glasses, Korra was at a loss about how to proceed in his presence._

 _The sharp poke in her ribs reminded her of her instructions from the trader. Hastily bowing in respect, she held still until she was given permission to rise._

 _She remained in that uncomfortable position as she heard someone approach. A hand gripped her chin and encouraged her to stand up straight again. She was surprised to find it was the older man, she had expected a servant or guard. He looked her over for a long moment before speaking._

" _Welcome to my villa child. You may address me as Mr. Sato. Your display earlier was most unusual and it certainly caught the attention of my daughter. I think, perhaps, it would also attract the attention of my business acquaintances and certainly be more of a talking point that some of my current collection."_

 _Korra remained silent as Mr. Sato gestured to the artworks and sculptures around him. He regarded her a moment longer before continuing, "I can offer you a place if, that is, you can be controlled."_

Korra chuckled at the memory, she hadn't been sure what to say. She had never been unable to control her abilities, although when she was younger, she had certainly had some unfortunate incidents as she discovered what she could do with them.

Discovering fire bending for example, had involved the accidental melting of the wall of an ice hut. The thoroughly alarmed occupant had given her a wide eyed stare of shock. The awkward grin she had given in return had only made things worse. Through gossip and second hand accounts of the incident that grin had become maniacal laughter and the melted wall had become an attack on the occupant.

That incident was part of the reason she was exiled, fearful of her abilities and spurred on by gossip, the tribe finally sent her out to a shack, far away from the main tribe dwellings and outside the compound walls.

That was what led her here, and someone like Mr. Sato was exactly why the trader had taken a chance on her.

 _Weary of the endless list of perfect qualities the child apparently had Mr. Sato had finally raised his hand to silence the trader._

" _While I may not be entirely convinced of your glowing recommendations, I have no doubt this child will prove to be ample entertainment for my daughter. When she tires of her I will have little trouble in finding a collector of curiosities to take her on."_

That declaration was yet another that still stung. She was a human being, just like everyone else, but back then nobody seemed to care. Her abilities seemed to cloud their vision when it came to that particular fact.

The rest of the conversation was a mystery to her. After zoning out following Mr. Sato's remarks she had missed the negotiations. The trader had a rather large smile on his face when they were done though, so she assumed his risk had paid off.

He hadn't stopped to say goodbye as he was led from the room. He had never even told her his name, so she supposed it shouldn't have come as a surprise. She was uncomfortable at how hurt she was despite that, even now, when this place had become the home she always wanted.

 _Korra remained where she was as the room slowly emptied. She fought back the tears as she thought about once again being handed over to a stranger. Not knowing anybody, not knowing where she was or would be going. Not knowing what she might face._

 _She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand gently taking hold of hers. She raised her head and found the young girl from earlier looking at her with compassion. Offering her a hesitant smile the girl drew her into a hug and quietly spoke in her ear._

" _I'm Asami. What's your name?"_

Korra sighed. No matter how often she thought of that first meeting with Asami it always felt as good as it had that day. The acceptance and stability she had yearned for had started at that moment.

They had grown up together and before Asami went to a private school, they had been educated together by a private tutor. Korra knew she had only benefited from this because Asami would have received the lessons anyway but it had still been something she appreciated. Even if the tutor did sometimes dismiss her to allow Asami to concentrate without her work being 'mysteriously' blown off the desk.

Asami had been eager to teach her and encourage her to learn, even once the private tutoring stopped, but Korra was less interested in some subjects without the motivation of supervision and considerably more distracted when she was left on her own during school hours.

Korra hated it when Asami was away. Even though she knew Asami would benefit from a more comprehensive education and social interaction. Even though she knew Asami needed to learn about the family business and deserved to showcase her own inventions.

Nobody gave her the complete acceptance Asami did. She was far more than a curiosity and unique form of entertainment to her.

And to her, Asami was everything.

Korra supposed it was jealousy. She wasn't allowed to leave the grounds of the Sato mansion on her own and she rarely spent time with anyone other than Asami, especially since the friends Asami had made at school, Mako and Bolin, were no longer allowed to visit.

Korra had been surprised by Mr. Sato's sudden insistence that the boys no longer visit as he rarely involved himself in Asami's personal life. It was only when Asami had pointed out that the boys were reaching the age of maturity and could be Alphas, that Korra had begun to understand.

At the time Korra only had a vague understanding of reaching maturity. Deciding she needed to know more, she had spent several hours researching the topic to understand the implications of it.

" _Female Alphas_ _can_ _grow a WHAT?" Korra spluttered, glad she was alone and nobody had heard her outburst. She had read and re-read that section of the book several times and cross-checked it with others before grudgingly accepting it as fact. That sure was one hell of a quirk of nature right there._

 _Finally accepting that maturity could lead to some serious physical changes, Korra had decided to read everything she could on the subject. "Asami probably had this shit explained to her in school, I guess I should have actually read some of these instead of moping around."_

 _Males would be either Alphas or Betas. Females would be Alphas or Omegas. Only Omegas and Betas could bear children. For either sex it was impossible to determine classification until they reached maturity._

 _Maturing individuals would undergo a rapid development of their reproductive organs allowing them to become fertile._

 _Betas would develop to bear children, able to give birth as an Omega would, but retain their male genitals without the ability to sire children._

 _Female Alphas would develop a clitoris which was able to swell into a phallic shape and allow them to ejaculate and sire children. They would also retain their breasts and even the ability to lactate when their mate gave birth._

Korra realised that she was also being separated from Asami. Her separation was more gradual, Asami being sent to private school was probably the start, easing her into the idea of being apart. Asami also now spent more time helping with her fathers business and Korra hadn't failed to notice the increased interest the guards and staff took when they spent time together.

Now she had reached maturity Korra suspected Asami wouldn't be far behind. Asami had assured her the separation from Mako and Bolin would be temporary, so if the same restrictions were placed on her, then they would likely end once Asami also reached maturity.

Korra was glad of this, the stress of the separation had been getting to her and she wasn't sure she could handle it for much longer. She was lonely for the first time in years and longed for the return of the sense of security she had become accustomed to.

Still lost in thought, Korra nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand closed around hers. She hadn't heard anyone enter her room and despite Asami almost always greeting her like this, she was still slightly fearful of unexpected contact.

Asami offered an apologetic grin for the unintended scare, glad she hadn't accidentally caused a reflex bending incident. Those were generally not pleasant, even if they were amusing at times.

She squeezed Korra's hand again, murmured a brief hello, then abruptly turned and left the room with two guards following her out.

Korra was confused but could feel the crumpled piece of paper Asami had passed her. As soon as she was sure she was alone she opened it up and read it.

Asami's perfectly formed script informed her that they were not to be alone under any circumstances. Korra was mortified and nearly didn't finish reading the note, this was it then, complete separation. Her mood lifted considerably when she finally forced herself to continue and noticed Asami's suggestion of instigating Operation 26 after the staff settled down for the night.

They had long ago devised numerous ways to traverse the mansion, both inside and out, by making use of Korra's bending, Asami's inventions and some alterations to concealed parts of the house. The staff and guards remained largely ignorant of these plans since there had rarely been any need to separate the two of them.

Asami had insisted each method be assigned a number so they would know which route and equipment would be required. Korra had reluctantly agreed and worked on memorising them, even though she preferred the idea of being more spontaneous at the time. Given how important it was that she not be caught, she was now very grateful of Asami's meticulous instructions for each step of every route.

Korra was still disappointed she would have to wait to see Asami, but relieved they had a way to get around this restriction. Maybe the staff weren't so ignorant about her maturity after all, she could only hope they would not be expecting her escape plan or actually have guards _inside_ their rooms.

After spending what seemed like the longest hours of her life waiting for the staff to finish up their duties and finally bed down for the night, Korra carefully eased out of her bed and prepared to put the escape plan into action.

There were no guards inside her room but when she had gone down to the kitchen she had passed at least two patrolling the halls. The walls and doors were thick, so she wouldn't need to worry too much about sound travelling but she would need to cover her tracks as well as possible.

Hopefully, her carefully sculpted body double would be enough to convince them if they happened to check on her during the night. She had cobbled together the top half of a mannequin Asami used to test some of her inventions on (the bottom half had been severely damaged by an unfortunate malfunction in a prototype pair of electric trousers) and two decorative carved wooden pieces that were vaguely passable as legs. Hidden under her blankets, it would, from a distance and in the dark, look like she was sleeping in her bed as expected.

Running through the steps of Operation 26 in her mind again, Korra mentally prepared herself for what was to come. This particular plan involved some bending and a lot of crawling in cramped spaces that hadn't been used for spirits knows how long.

Carefully manipulating the screws for the air vent out with her rarely used metal bending, Korra loosened the vent cover. Squeezing herself backwards into the narrow duct, she pulled the vent cover back into place and once again manipulated the screws, returning them to secure the grating in place once again. The longer it took the guards to figure out how she had got out of her room, the longer it would be before they figured out the whole route she had used to reach Asami.

Confident the vent cover was now secure, Korra began the uncomfortable task of backing up several feet in the cramped space until she reached a cross section which would allow her to turn around.

After several long moments and numerous stifled sneezes brought on by the dusty vent, she finally reached it. As quietly as possible she wiggled her body around until she was facing the right direction. Collecting a headlamp that had been stashed here to help her navigate in the darkness, Korra secured it in place and turned it on, letting her eyes adjust and making sure there were no unexpected obstacles in her path.

Now the fun would begin.

Double checking the angle, Korra carefully lined herself up and used her air bending to propel herself along the vent towards the next junction. Previous experience had taught her to err on the side of caution at this point. The far end of the vent still had a panel with a pretty good outline of her face bashed into it. It had taken her weeks to persuade Asami that they did not actually need to hide pillows in the vent to prevent further accidents.

Coming to a halt just short of her target, Korra was able to reach out and grip the edge of one of the panels at the junction. Pulling herself the last few inches to where the vent split, she examined her options. Continue straight ahead, go left, go right or go up. If she remembered the plan correctly then she should be heading up at this point.

Carefully adjusting herself so she could start to stand up, she slowly eased herself into an upright stance. Peering upwards she tried to remember the best amount of force to use for this section. The top panel of this section also held a dent, courtesy of her head, and she didn't want to repeat that either. Asami didn't know about that one and she intended to keep it that way.

Taking a deep breath, Korra used her air bending to get high enough to reach the right vent. This one had a steep incline to traverse before reaching the next section. Asami had welded some raised metal bars to the panelling to make something akin to a ladder, making it easier to climb but this route was further complicated by the pipes which ran along the upper panelling of the next section.

The already cramped space became even more awkward to crawl along and it took careful manoeuvring to get past the pipes. Since they were linked to vital services for some of the rooms, damaging them would lead to a much quicker discovery of their route. Particularly if she broke a water pipe and was sent hurtling back through the vents with a tide of water following her. Water bender or not, that would be a difficult mistake to rectify without being discovered.

After a slow climb, Korra was finally able to reach the pipes. She paused for a moment, letting her headlamp light up the darkened vent stretching in front of and behind her. Everything seemed normal, no signs of obstacles or any recent use, the dust was still thick and unmarked.

She was getting close now, after squeezing past the pipes she had a few more feet to crawl, then a nearly straight drop down to get back to the level of Asami's room.

Grumbling as she struggled to fit past the pipes Korra tried to remember how long ago it was since she had last been this way. Either she or the vent had definitely changed size as this was much more difficult than she remembered.

Giving in, she finally began carefully metal bending the vent. Just enough to help squeeze past the worst of it and with enough care that she could recover if it happened to burst open. Asami would need to do something pretty damned inventive if she expected her to use this route again.

Reaching the end of the vent, Korra peered down the straight drop that awaited her. Confirming the way was clear, she used her air bending again to control her descent to the bottom.

Deciding the last few feet would still take too long to crawl along, she opted to simply bend the air again and arrive in style.

After such a careful navigation of the route, she was disappointed it was going to end with her knocking herself out. That boost had been completely misjudged, her eagerness bleeding into the power she used.

She wouldn't be able to slow herself in time without using so much force that she would end up with the same problem, only heading in the opposite direction. The last time this happened it had taken so long for her to gradually reduce her speed that Asami had been crippled by laughter.

As she had waited for Asami to stop laughing, she had vowed something like that would never happen again. She refused to go back on that vow. Scrunching her eyes shut, she awaited the inevitable.

"Oomph."

Well, that was different. Those vents usually hurt a lot more than that. Opening her eyes, Korra looked around wondering what had happened. How had she saved herself from complete embarrassment?

"Oh."

She hadn't. Asami had heard the unusually fast approach and, apparently having been ready with a pillow, had crammed it into the vent just in time.

Fervently hoping an 'I told you so.' wasn't coming her way, Korra offered a grin at the cocked eyebrow she was getting. "Hi!" She offered, hoping Asami wasn't in the mood for gloating.

With the sigh of a long suffering companion, Asami extended her hand and helped Korra out of the vent. "You really need to learn subtlety one of these days you know," Asami chastised.

As they both broke into a grin Korra couldn't help but draw Asami into a hug. She had really missed their comfortable familiarity with each other.

With a soft sigh of contentment, Asami relaxed into the hug for a few moments before pulling back, "Come on, let's get settled."

Being cuddled up under the covers with Asami was one of Korra's favourite things, they had spent countless nights like this as they grew up. She could feel Asami fidgeting though and gave her questioning glance.

"Sorry, it's just... well, I can scent the change in you," Asami dipped her head trying to hide her blush. She had picked up on Korra's scent when she passed her note earlier. It had been driving her insane since then.

She had also reached maturity while the were apart, though she was able to mask her scent with a dampening spray since she was an Omega. She knew Korra couldn't tell yet but it wouldn't take long for her to pick up on it, she had deliberately forgone reapplying the spray earlier and knew it would be wearing off.

Korra tried to work out how Asami was feeling about it. She had been so excited about sharing her news she hadn't stopped to consider how Asami would actually feel about it. Suddenly filled with doubt, Korra sat there trying make her mouth form words. Helpful words. Or just any words at all really.

Raising her head at the lengthy silence, Asami was unable to stifle a giggle at the expression on her friends face. She decided it was somewhere between intense concentration and desperation, with a smidge of despair thrown in.

Deciding to end the awkward moment, Asami leaned forward and brushed her lips against Korra's. It took a moment, but Asami soon felt her relax into the kiss.

Korra was relieved Asami had made the first move, she had almost been ready to bolt out of the bed and back into the vent as her fear of rejection grew. This kissing thing was much nicer though and Asami's scent was intoxicating.

Scent. Frowning, Korra struggled to pinpoint what was different, what was that niggling feeling... Spirits! Asami was an Omega!

It was a natural thing for an Alpha to scent mark their mate to deter competitors, despite that, Korra was still mortified that she instigated a brief marking as soon as she realised Asami had also matured.

Fortunately Asami didn't seem to mind. If anything the scent marking seemed to encourage her as her grip tightened and she became more insistent with her kisses, trying to control them.

As the kisses became deeper, Korra could feel her erection begin to press uncomfortably against her trousers. It was a very strange sensation as her body prepared for a possible mating, far from unpleasant but still very, very odd. Something she would need to get used to she supposed, not that that seemed like a bad thing. In fact, it was a rather appealing prospect.

Asami could apparently also feel it and broke off their kiss as her curiosity got the better of her. She tried to fight her urge to examine Korra, this was probably not exactly the time to conduct a fascinated inspection of Korra's Alpha physiology.

After a few moments, Asami realised that since they were going to mate anyway, she could get away with satisfying some of her curiosity. Reaching out and rubbing her hand over the firm bulge brought a desperate moan from Korra. Interesting. It was certainly sensitive and responsive if the subtle twitch and further swell was anything to go by. Letting her hand drift up she started slowly working on opening Korra's trousers.

Korra couldn't decide if Asami was going slow because she was nervous or because she was teasing her. She was relieved when Asami finally nudged the button loose but the undoing of the zip was again agonisingly slow. Her erection pushed through the gap as soon as the zip was down far enough and she couldn't stifle another groan as Asami gently cupped it through her underwear.

Asami slid closer, straddling Korra's thighs and resting her forehead against Korra's before starting a slow, deep kiss.

Korra broke the kiss off as she felt Asami's hand on her cock again. Looking down as Asami's hand slowly pumped up and down was incredibly arousing, even with her underwear still on, and she couldn't stop her hips from bucking as the contact continued.

Feeling Korra's breath panting against her neck was more simulating than Asami could ever have imagined. She was beginning to feel uncomfortably constricted by her clothing and slowed her strokes on Korra's strained cock, running her hands over the waistband of Korra's underwear to encourage her to start removing her clothes.

Moving back and putting some distance between them, Asami began removing her own clothing, she wasn't really aiming for seduction though, she just desperately wanted to feel Korra's skin against her own.

Korra focused on removing her own clothing, it gave her a moment to collect her thoughts, even if she was missing the delicious sight of Asami revealing her body. They had both seen each other naked before but before maturity there simply wasn't any sexual desire involved.

Korra knew if she didn't take control soon, Asami would end up leading the entire encounter and that unsettled her. She was an Alpha, she should be taking control and proving herself as the dominant one, as someone who was worthy of their chosen mate.

There hadn't been any formal courtship or challengers to contend with and she had a desperate need to satisfy her desire for Asami to submit and accept her as a worthy mate.

Once they were both undressed they spent a few moments uncertainly looking at each other. Korra made the first move, reaching out and trailing her hand over Asami's stomach. Relaxing into the touch, Asami let her continue the slow exploration.

Moving closer, Korra settled next to Asami and drew her into another kiss. As the kiss ended Korra trailed further kisses along Asami's jaw before pulling back slightly and gently encouraging her to turn over. With Asami bent over in front of her, holding herself up with her arms, Korra finally felt more in control.

Running her hands up the back of Asami's thighs, over the cheeks of her ass, trailing them along her sides and up to cup the swell of her breasts allowed Korra to gauge Asami's reaction to her advances.

From the soft gasps and insistent way Asami rocked back trying to make contact with her, Korra decided she was doing well so far.

As Korra brought her chest down and let her breasts make contact with Asami's back the soft gasps turned into moans. The moaning increased as Korra moved her hand slowly down Asami's abdomen, trailing down between moist thighs before finally dipping in between the slick, swollen lips.

"Korra..." Asami gasped at the new sensation, she could feel the wetness spilling down onto her thighs and was aching for more contact.

Korra slowly let her fingers dip in between Asami's lips, gathering some of the wetness there before sliding her fingers up to begin slowly teasing Asami's clit.

Asami couldn't withhold the soft moan that fell from her lips, "Spirits," she murmured, rocking back again, enjoying the dual sensation of the firmness of Korra's cock against the back of her thighs and the gentle teasing of the fingers exploring her and rubbing slow circles over her clit.

Asami continued rocking back, parting her thighs, encouraging Korra's cock to slide between them, gathering wetness as it rubbed against her outer lips.

Korra continued rubbing her cock between Asami's thighs, getting it as wet as possible. She tried to keep a careful reign on her desire as she pressed her cock against Asami's entrance, she knew a first mating could be painful if it was rushed and she wanted to avoid marring the experience by being too rough.

"You feel so good," Korra growled as she she started slowly rocking her hips forward, keeping her movements slow, each time pushing a little deeper, while keeping up the gentle rub of her fingers against Asami's clit. Each pass of her fingers providing enough stimulation to cause more wetness to coat her cock, making it easier to slide further inside.

After a few excruciatingly long moments, Korra's cock was deep inside. She held still for a moment, letting Asami get used to the stretch, and taking a moment to reign in her own desire.

Kissing gently along Asami's shoulder and up the back of her neck, resuming the gentle nips and bits as she tried to distract herself from subtle fluttering of the tight walls around her cock. Finally deciding she had regained enough control she started up a slow rhythm with her hips. "Spirits, this feels amazing."

Easing up on the pressure she was putting on Asami's clit, Korra allowed her hand to slowly drift, trailing up and down Asami's abdomen, before moving up to cup a firm breast. Rolling it in her palm, teasing her nipple with gentle pinches and tugs.

Asami couldn't stop the constant mewling noises of pleasure that were falling from her lips. Everything Korra was doing felt so good, the firm hand on her breast, the fullness of the cock stretching her and a growing burn she felt consuming her.

Their intermingling scents fueled their desire, Korra stilled her hips and focused on strengthening her earlier marking. Asami responded this time, marking Korra so her scent would remain after mating and prevent her mate from pursuing another until it faded.

Asami rocked back more urgently, encouraging Korra to resume thrusting into her. Slow, fast, she didn't care, she just need Korra to start moving again. "Please..." She pleaded, hoping Korra would understand her need.

Korra smirked, hearing Asami beg for her to keep going further boosted her confidence. Not wanting to disappoint, she resumed her slow thrusts, gradually pulling back further each time. They both fell into a comfortable rhythm, increasing the pace gradually.

Korra marvelled at the feel of being inside Asami. Her cock was surrounded by warmth, the slick wetness allowing her to slide more easily with each thrust. The subtle rippling of the tight inner walls trying to grip her was stimulating her further, pulling small amounts of pre-come from her each time she felt them clench around her cock.

Asami curled her fingers around the sheets, gripping them as she wanted to grip Korra, tightly, desperately. She could feel each time Korra's cock brushed the sensitive spot on her front wall, each pass drawing a more desperate moan from her. Her muscles were burning but it was nothing compared to the growing burn in the pit of her stomach.

Korra felt the increase in frequency and pressure of the muscles clamping down on her cock, she knew Asami was close and she wasn't going to be far behind. Letting her hand trail down towards Asami's clit again she gently ran two fingers over the exposed bud. As Asami bucked back against her again she increased the pressure and speed, drawing an incomprehensible mix of words and moans from the desperate woman beneath her.

Korra's body stiffened, with one final hard thrust she buried her cock inside Asami as the come began spurting from her cock. Another firm brush of her fingers over Asami's clit had her falling over the edge as well.

Asami felt Korra's come start to fill her, a moment later she could feel her inner muscles clamp down on Korra's cock drawing more come from it. The fingers on her clit had stilled but she couldn't stop the trembling in her body. Exhausted, she led her body collapse onto the bed, enjoying the feel of her muscles as they slowly unwound from her orgasm.

Korra eased herself down onto Asami's back, letting her weight settle, hoping they could both get comfortable. Korra could feel the swell starting, her cock was expanding and the muscles around Asami's entrance were clamping down around it, tying them together. "Are you OK?" She whispered into Asami's ear.

"Mhmm, yeah, perfect," Asami murmured. As the knot completed, her inner walls clenched down, pulling another small spurt of come from Korra's cock. She could feel the sharp inhale of breath from her mate. Shivering with pleasure she waited until her stretched inner muscles relaxed, adjusting to the fullness.

Asami let out a content purr, as she tried to wind down and enjoy the knotting. A niggling urge was preventing her from doing so, a desperate need to be close to Korra, but given their already very intimate connection she couldn't quite understand the urge.

Letting instinct take over, Asami immersed herself in the comforting sensations she was experiencing. Korra's comforting weight on her, Korra's lips pressing gentle kisses to her neck and shoulders, the fullness of the knot that bound them together. The fullness in her front wall was getting worse, it wasn't just arousal though, there was more to it.

Korra could feel Asami bonding her, the subtle ridges on the underside of her cock were connecting to Asami's swollen front wall. If she accepted it, this would bind them together both temporarily in the physical sense and permanently as mates. This could only be instigated by the submissive partner during knotting, but the dominant could still reject it.

"Asami, is this OK? Are we meant to do this yet?" Korra raised herself up, supporting her weight with her arms, careful to keep her lower body as still as possible. She hadn't been expecting them to bond, generally reaching maturity was a time for learning and experimenting sexually. Choosing a bondmate was seen as an act of maturity as it was a lifelong commitment. Korra wanted to bond with Asami but was uncertain if it was a conscious act or inexperienced exuberance.

Asami was struggling to think past anything other than the desire to bond. If Korra accepted, that need to bond would become intense arousal, it would trigger an orgasm and more would follow until Korra could no longer sustain the knot.

Being parted from Korra was not an option, she had hated the forced distance between them as they grew closer to reaching maturity. Korra meant more to her than anyone, even her father, and although they were young, she felt no fear about bonding her.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought, once they were bonded it could not be undone. Korra would be hers and she would be Korra's. Blinking slightly, she realised Korra had asked her a question and she sought to reassure her.

"Korra," she purred, lowering her head and exposing her neck again. "It's OK, I want this. If you want it too then just relax, let it happen."

Whimpering slightly, Korra breathed her reply into the back of Asami's neck, "I want it, I want _you._ Mine. Always."

Asami could feel the moment Korra accepted it, the connection was immediate, the ridges on Korra's cock linking with her front wall. Bound together. Bonded.

Her orgasm hit almost immediately, washing over her before she could even think about trying to hold off for longer. "Korra!" She gasped out, as she felt Korra's own orgasm hit, the twitch of her cock, the feel of her come hitting her inner walls.

Korra was consumed with the need to claim Asami as hers, to come inside her, to fill her until she was too exhausted to continue. Her first orgasm was quick, Asami's inner walls clamping down on her, incredibly tight because of the knot.

Another followed quickly, Asami was panting almost uncontrollably, each orgasm making them both more frantic to push for the next.

Asami lost count, each orgasm blending into the next until it was just one incredible blur of pleasure, she could feel herself starting to black out, it was too much, too intense.

Korra was struggling to keep her eyes open, her vision was blurring and her arms had given out. She had collapsed onto Asami's back as the constant tightening of Asami's walls had started to slow.

She wasn't sure if Asami was even still conscious, she had gone completely limp and Korra knew she wasn't going to be far behind. Letting her eyes close, she gave in, she was exhausted and could feel her knot finally starting to relax. With a content purr she let herself slip into unconsciousness.

Korra woke abruptly as a loud knocking echoed through the room. She sat up and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. She was further startled as Asami gently gripped her hand and tugged, encouraging her to lie back down again.

Before she could open her mouth to question the suggestion, the doors opened and two guards entered with cheerful looks on their faces. The taller one started his normal greeting, "Good morning Ms Sato, breakfast will be served shortly. Is there anything you require this-" He stopped abruptly and seemed to finally become aware of the situation and his companions pained expression.

The guards noticeably paled upon realising what had happened and quickly retreated from the room again, closing the doors behind them. They immediately had a rather noisy argument about which of them was to summon Mr. Sato.

Korra was mildly surprised when the smaller of the two returned to the room leaving his bloody nosed companion to mournfully watch the door close on him.

Asami didn't seem concerned, she snuggled back down, happy with the position they had moved to during the night. Before the abrupt awakening, she had been plastered to Korra's side and content with the close contact.

Averting his eyes, the guard awkwardly cleared his throat, "Mr. Sato will be summoned, perhaps you would like to clean up before he arrives." With another awkward clearing of his throat, he turned and left the room.

Korra wanted to grin, the poor guard had been so uncomfortable, but the thought of Asami's father appearing and finding out exactly what had happened was making her feel slightly sick. This could mean a lot of trouble for her.

Asami could scent the unease and fear from Korra, deciding a distraction was in order, she sat up and swung her leg over Korra's waist, straddling the startled woman.

Leaning in and brushing her lips over Korra's she gradually deepened the kiss. Letting a hand slip down between them she slowly rubbed Korra's clit, encouraging Korra to let her arousal take over and her cock to stiffen.

As Asami felt Korra's cock begin to brush against her thighs, she adjusted her position letting it slip between them and become coated in the wetness there.

"Asami wait, if..." Korra's words failed her. Her cock was now pressed against Asami's entrance, nudging ever so slightly inside. The warm, wet heat stimulating the sensitive tip, fueled by the memory of how much better it felt to be completely surrounded by the tight clinging walls.

"If what?" Asami raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a reply.

"Huh?" Korra didn't even raise her head, her gaze was fixed on the sight of her cock pressed so intimately into Asami.

"That's better." Asami rocked her hips a little and Korra nearly forgot to breath as she felt her cock slide a little further inside.

Asami kept up the gentle rocking of her hips, biting down on her lip as Korra's cock pushed deeper inside her. Wetness was pouring down her thighs, her earlier arousal and Korra's come making her slick and ready for more. Even without the knot the feeling of being filled was exquisite, the broad head of Korra's cock putting direct pressure against her front wall as she thrust at just the right angle.

"Spirits, Korra!" She gasped out as she felt a hand slide up her side and across her breast, teasing and pulling at her nipple.

Korra kissed along Asami's jaw, licking and nuzzling down her neck and gently biting into her shoulder. Asami responded immediately, grinding down against her, panting in her ear and placing kisses against her temple.

Asami couldn't control herself, her hips bucked erratically, the welcome burn beginning as Korra's cock filled her over and over again. She was close, she could feel her inner muscles clenching, she just needed a little more.

Korra felt the rippling muscles surrounding her cock start to tighten, gripping her, trying to pull the orgasm from her. She didn't want to resist, it felt too good. A firmer bite into Asami's shoulder was all it took. Asami clenched almost painfully around her and she couldn't withhold the growl that started deep in her chest and was ripped from her throat.

Asami's whole body tightened, she could feel Korra's come filling her in powerful spurts and struggled to breathe. It all felt too good, she couldn't stop the overwhelming need to let the moment consume her.

Korra gave a few more lazy thrusts as Asami's muscles relaxed and she could move her cock with a little more freedom. Her breathing was still erratic and she closed her eyes, slowly coming down from the high she was feeling. Being with Asami like that was like nothing else, claiming her mate, filling her with come. Knowing nobody else would ever do the same, it made her feel powerful and proud of their bond.

Korra stirred after a few moments, uncertain if she could move, and attempted to take stock of their current situation. Asami was still draped over her, her breathing slow and even. Smirking, Korra realised Asami had blacked out again. Running her hands up and down Asami's back, Korra tried to gently wake her.

The relaxing moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, it had barely ended when a guard opened the door. Reacting immediately Korra growled at him, her instinct to protect Asami and fend off anyone interrupting them. An unintended side effect of this was the immediate urge to knot Asami.

Asami let out a loud moan and arched her back, letting her head fall back as the knot swelled inside her and she struggled to grasp the sudden, pleasurable way she was pulled from sleep.

The guard gave them a wide eyed look, "Nope. No. No, no, no no no no..." His continued chant of denial faded as the door closed and he headed back down the hall.

Korra returned her attention to Asami, a lazy smirk had appeared on her face and she had a very satisfied look.

With a slightly hoarse voice Asami teased Korra, "That was a very nice way to wake up, even with the interruption."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Nice as it was, it was _because_ of the interruption it happened."

"Aha! Somebody is feeling over protective," With a broad grin, Asami wiggled her hips a bit, teasing Korra's knot.

"Stop it! I'm still on edge about your father finding out. I'm just glad it wasn't him, that would have been too much for me to cope with," Korra whined.

Cuddling into Korra's shoulder Asami tried to distract her, "Don't worry, he had someone very important visiting first thing this morning. I doubt he would accept any interruptions nor would the guards dare bring this up with a stranger present. I wasn't really supposed to say anything about it though, it's-"

Korra tensed, "He's not trying to... you know, sell me on or anything is he?"

Asami immediately sought to reassure Korra, "No! Absolutely not, he knows how important you are to me, even if he didn't, he certainly will now. It's hard to explain. The man that's coming, he comes from a temple, it's on an island near the city. They are quite reclusive and nobody knows much about them.

"This man, he claims he and some of the other's on the island can... that they can air bend."

Korra looked dumbstruck. "What? Are you serious?" Aside from old stories there had never been any indication there was anybody else with the ability to bend the elements.

Asami nodded, "It's just what he says. That's why I wasn't supposed to tell you, my father wanted to meet with him and see if it was true first."

Korra was still suspicious, even if they were reclusive surely somebody would have stumbled across them before. "Are you sure your father isn't trying to send me away? Why would he meet with the guy in secret?"

Asami realised Korra had more than just an immediate fear of being sent away, it seemed to be a much deeper, older fear. "Korra, you've lived with us for over ten years, my father watched you grow up with me. He may not have expected it when he first... bought... you but I know he cares for you. He didn't send you to school because he was worried your bending would get you into trouble, he was trying to protect you from the sort of persecution you faced with your tribe.

"I know being stuck here on your own was hard on you, but he was only doing what he thought was the lesser of two evils. He's been trying to arrange private tuition for you, it's just not easy to find someone who's not going to be judgemental about your bending.

"Meeting with this man, it's only because he's taking the chance that it's true, that it might mean you'll have someone that can help you understand your abilities and find acceptance with others that can do similar things."

Korra struggled to form a reply at first, "I... I didn't think he... he was around so little and then he sent you to school. I never realised he cared." It had never occurred to her the Asami's father was as accepting of her as Asami herself was.

Asami frowned, Korra seemed to be genuinely surprised about her father's acceptance, "I'm sorry, I know he's never really spent much time with you, he's always so busy. I think he always regretted the way he bought you like an object. He assumes you hold it against him and doesn't want to make things difficult between us by trying to get close to you."

Korra was stunned, "I... wow, I never realised. I don't blame him for that, I know it's weird and all but it meant I got to be here, to have a home. To be with you. I had nothing before I came here. No matter how that started I'm still grateful that it did."

Giving Korra an apologetic look, Asami spoke softly, "I guess we should probably talk about this stuff more huh?"

Korra gave Asami a slight nod of assurance, her gaze still unfocused as she murmured her reply, "Mhm, yeah." She had been completely wrong about Asami's father, had she just screwed everything up by mating with Asami?

Asami sighed, she could still feel the tension in Korra's body, "Don't worry about my father. He might be surprised it's happened so soon but he won't be surprised that we ended up as mates. He won't be angry, he really does care about you and all he wants is for us both to be happy."

Korra chuckled and wondered if Asami was reading her mind. She finally allowed herself relax, Asami wouldn't lie to her, if she said her father would be OK with it, then she believed her. She remained silent, mulling things over in her mind, trying to figure out how she had completely misunderstood so many things.

Asami could feel the change, Korra seemed physically more relaxed but still seemed distant. "Are you OK?"

With more conviction Korra nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I am, it's just a lot to take in. I'm glad we talked about this though, It's cleared a lot of stuff up for me. A lot of things I'd been worried about. I'm glad to have that weight off my mind.

"So, what's this guys name anyway, the supposed air bender?"

Asami decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Korra the man's name, it was about the only remaining thing she knew about him anyway. "Tenzin."

Mulling it over, Korra was almost afraid to ask what she really wanted to know. "You think he's for real?" She finally asked, searching Asami's face, hoping her expression would give her as much of an answer as the words themselves.

Asami thought for a moment, "I think my father wouldn't have brought him here if he thought he was lying." Asami couldn't quite read Korra's expression, "Are you excited about it?"

Korra couldn't look at Asami as she softly replied, "Kinda, I don't want to get my hopes up though."

Asami smiled at her and drew her into a hug, "Come on, let's go get washed up. Meeting your first bending buddy covered in the scent of sex might be a bit too awkward."

Chucking, Korra let herself be pulled out of bed and towards the shower. She really hoped this 'Tenzin' was telling the truth about his air bending. If he wasn't though, at least she had plenty other reasons to be happy now.

Stopping for a moment to enjoy the sight of Asami heading towards the shower room, her hips swaying seductively, Korra grinned.

Oh yeah, plenty of very, very enjoyable reasons.


End file.
